1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery, and particularly to an improved archery target suitable for use in simulated bow hunting as well as for general target practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to have life size animal targets set in natural settings for the purpose of simulating bow hunts. In practice, however, it is difficult to set up such targets without a great deal of work, and further the known targets used for this purpose result in a great number of lost and damaged arrows, with a resulting loss of time and resulting expense. The target conventionally used today has to be staked, wired, or tied at each end, both front and back, which is very time-consuming and a lot of extra work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,418, issued Dec. 29, 1964 to W. R. Myers, discloses a simulated animal target for archers which comprises a stuffed target simulating the body and head of an animal and mounted on a pair of stakes driven into the ground. While this animal target overcomes many of the disadvantages of the targets conventionally employed, it does not contemplate the use of a backstop in order to prevent errant arrows from becoming lost.
Other prior patents which exemplify the state of the art as regards archery targets are:
U.s. pat. No. 1,837,627, 12/22/31; 3,048,401, 8/ 7/62; 3,367,660, 2/ 6/68; 3,476,390, 11/ 4/69.